


Willing Captive

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Becoming Lovers, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Padawan Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan realizes what he wants.Now with Chapter 2! (Aug. 14, 2018)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the final QuiObi Week 2018 prompt: "Don't get caught."

* * *

Obi-Wan lives by Qui-Gon’s words. “Don’t get caught.” Unaware. Without his suppressants. With strange alphas.

Until he’s 22 and understands the admonition is a reminder that his life should happen only on his terms.

It’s not until he sees the mated master and senior padawan pair that he understands his terms.

He leaves his scent on his master’s belongings – sips from his favorite cup, sits in his favorite chair, borrows his outer cloak – and watches Qui-Gon’s ever diminishing resolve.

When Qui-Gon catches him rolling in his bed, Obi-Wan opens his arms, his legs, bares his throat and welcomes the capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's plan of attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned follow up prompted by someone telling me they imagined Obi-Wan taking a tea bath before rolling all over Qui-Gon's things.

* * *

Qui-Gon’s favorite evening tea is Chala, a white blend from Gatalenta.  The leaves are musky-sweet, with a faint bite. 

In the evening, his breath and hair often smell of the blend. Obi-Wan had once been informed, by a young man who tried to make his way into his bed, that the tea was highly complementary to his Alderaanian sweet autumn vine scent. 

The information remained tucked away in his mind until the moment he sets his sights on having his master as his alpha. 

On the afternoon Obi-Wan decides to make his final move, he takes a handful of the tea leaves from the jar in the kitchenette, draws a steaming bath and drops the lot into the water. He allows it to steep before he climbs into the tub and sinks into it, luxuriating in the warmth and the familiar scent of his master. 

 

When Qui-Gon returns to their quarters in the evening, the scent of Obi-Wan surrounds him. It has so often these days. Black tea, sweet soap, warm skin and the sweet musk that makes him think of sunrise, warm summer mornings, crisp sheets. 

He takes a shuddering breath as he heads for his room. The aroma of Chala tea floods across his tongue as he stops outside his door.  The scent mingles with Obi-Wan’s musk, nestles on the back of Qui-Gon’s tongue. His mouth waters and he shakes his head ruefully, opening his door only to freeze at the sight of his padawan.  

Slender and pale and naked, Obi-Wan rolls across the bed, rubbing his face on Qui-Gon’s pillows. 

“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon barely breathes the name, but Obi-Wan perks his head up, rolls to his back, drawing one knee up and letting the other fall to the bed, proudly displaying himself to Qui-Gon’s gaze. “Padawan, what are you doing?” 

“Choosing my Alpha,” Obi-Wan says opening his arms. He bares his throat. It is, undeniably, an invitation. “Master.” 

With a low groan, Qui-Gon launches himself toward the bed, covering Obi-Wan with his body. He revels in the warm skin, the strong legs that cradle his hips. Burying his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, he breathes deep, runs his tongue and his teeth across the warm skin, the flavor of Chala and Obi-Wan exploding across his tongue. 


End file.
